Angry Birds Cartoons Battle Royale
Angry Birds Cartoons Are Was To Make Death Of Cartoons Who Will Wins Interlude Wiz: Angry Birds Angry Birds is a 2009 casual puzzle video game developed by Rovio Entertainment. Inspired primarily by a sketch of stylized wingless birds, the game was first released for iOS and Maemo devices in December 2009. Boomstick: What About Cartoons Wiz. Wiz: Yes Boomstick. Angry Birds Toons is a Finnish animated TV series based on Rovio's video game franchise of the same name. Angry Birds Stella is a Finnish computer-animated television series based on the game Angry Birds Stella that was produced by Rovio Entertainment. Boomstick: Piggy Tales is a Finnish computer-animated Television series based on Bad Piggies, He's Wiz And I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Angry Birds Toons Wiz: Søren Fleng And Pablo Jordi Are Drawing The Cartoon While Søren Fleng And Pablo Jordi Are Making Angry Birds Toons Boomstick: Wow Did There Making Angry Birds Toons Wiz: Yes! Red is the red, round bird, and leader of the flock. He is bossy, poor at stress and anger management, and is perhaps the most dedicated on protecting the Eggs from being captured by the Pigs. Boomstick: Chuck is a yellow triangular-shaped bird who can move incredibly fast, to the point of even slowing down time. He is incredibly arrogant, narcissistic, dumb, and even possesses a hero complex at times, though he does have the flock's best interest at heart. Wiz: Bubbles is a small, inflatable, orange bird that only makes appearance in the series' Halloween-themed episodes. Like The Blues, he is mischievous and fun-loving. He has a one-track mind on acquiring more candy. Boomstick: The Blues are a trio of blue birds who are mischievous and fun-loving, pulling pranks on both the Pigs and the Birds. They're the youngest in the flock. Their names are Jim, Jake, and Jay. Wiz: Terence is a large red bird with a permanent grumpy appearance. He prefers to be silent, only growling to communicate, and rarely making eye contact (also doesn't blink). He normally moves around Weeping Angel style, disappearing and reappearing elsewhere only when other characters aren't looking at him. His immense weight and stonewall personality are comically worked into the episode plots. Birds *Red is the red, round bird, and leader of the flock. He is bossy, poor at stress and anger management, and is perhaps the most dedicated on protecting the Eggs from being captured by the Pigs. *Chuck is a yellow triangular-shaped bird who can move incredibly fast, to the point of even slowing down time. He is incredibly arrogant, narcissistic, dumb, and even possesses a hero complex at times, though he does have the flock's best interest at heart. *Bomb is a black bird with a "fuse" on top of his head and has the ability to cause explosions at will. Bomb is laid back and has an active imagination. He is somewhat of a glutton, as he has a much greater appetite than the other birds. *The Blues are a trio of blue birds who are mischievous and fun-loving, pulling pranks on both the Pigs and the Birds. They're the youngest in the flock. Their names are Jim, Jake, and Jay. *Matilda is a white female bird with rosy cheeks that serves as the Mother Hen of the group. A stereotypical hippie, she loves nature and always seeks peaceful solutions to problems, but loses her temper when things don't go as planned. She enjoys cooking, fine arts, and gardening. *Terence is a large red bird with a permanent grumpy appearance. He prefers to be silent, only growling to communicate, and rarely making eye contact (also doesn't blink). He normally moves around Weeping Angel style, disappearing and reappearing elsewhere only when other characters aren't looking at him. His immense weight and stonewall personality are comically worked into the episode plots. *Bubbles is a small, inflatable, orange bird that only makes appearance in the series' Halloween-themed episodes. Like The Blues, he is mischievous and fun-loving. He has a one-track mind on acquiring more candy. *Hal is likely the least consistant in personality out any of the characters. At times, he is shown to be an elderly, knowledgeable and respected bird who is peaceful and friendly, and at other times he is shown to be a very goofy, silly bird. Boomstick: When It's Pigs Turn Wiz: Yes It's Called Minion Pigs are the pigs who dutifully serve the King, although they would prefer to just have dumb fun. As a group, they're a competent and reliable work force, having constructed an entire city for their kind, in stark contrast to the tribal lifestyle of the birds. And Corporal Pig is a militaristic pig who wears a helmet with an ace of spades playing card. He reveres King Pig and likes to bully others and order the minion pigs around. According to his Angry Birds profile, he had accidentally glued his tin helmet to his scalp, though a couple of episodes show that it can be removed. Boomstick: Wait He's Cracked Baldy Wiz: Yes Foreman Pig is a pig with a bright orange moustache and a blind eye who is in charge of the construction projects. He occasionally leads the charge for stealing the eggs when Corporal Pig isn't doing so. Pigs *Corporal Pig is a militaristic pig who wears a helmet with an ace of spades playing card. He reveres King Pig and likes to bully others and order the minion pigs around. According to his Angry Birds profile, he had accidentally glued his tin helmet to his scalp, though a couple of episodes show that it can be removed. *King Pig is a large pig with a crown on his head. He is gluttonous, lazy, stupid, and selfish. His ego is also very fragile, often behaving like a spoiled child when things don't go his way. A running gag in the show is that his palace is constantly being reduced to rubble by the various antics of both the birds and pigs. *Foreman Pig is a pig with a bright orange moustache and a blind eye who is in charge of the construction projects. He occasionally leads the charge for stealing the eggs when Corporal Pig isn't doing so. *Chef Pig is a pig with a chef hat and French moustache who cooks for the King and frequently helps with egg stealing. He is actually incredibly devious, and will act against even the other pigs, including the king, if it suits him. *Minion Pigs are the pigs who dutifully serve the King, although they would prefer to just have dumb fun. As a group, they're a competent and reliable work force, having constructed an entire city for their kind, in stark contrast to the tribal lifestyle of the birds. Boomstick: Well All Kind Birds And Piggies Wiz: Yes Red beat up all the Minion pigs. From Gate Crasher And Terence made El Porkador roll and demolish Pig City down by using his weight to make the ground crack. When it cracked, the wheelbarrow's wheels were inserted such that it made the El Porkador imbalanced. He rolled and the pigs ran, but they were hit by him and as he rolled down to the Pig City, he sang louder when he hit King Pig's Palace. Before they rolled down to Pig City, Bomb was almost hit by them as he moved beside them. And From Hog Roast The other piggies jump onto a trampoline and land in three different spots causing the whole city to catch on fire Boomstick: All Feats Ok From Egg's Day Out Red throws the pig, which causes him to break the wall, which gives Red and the egg enough room to escape. This causes King Pig's castle to come crashing down. Red and the egg make it safely to the nest, Wiz: On Hambo However, the "Egg" turns out to be a rock??? What Egg Rock??? That's How I Ment Ok the axe would chop the log just like at work. Feats *Once Red gotten out of the cliff, *Red beat up all the Minion pigs. *Terence made El Porkador roll and demolish Pig City down by using his weight to make the ground crack. When it cracked, the wheelbarrow's wheels were inserted such that it made the El Porkador imbalanced. He rolled and the pigs ran, but they were hit by him and as he rolled down to the Pig City, he sang louder when he hit King Pig's Palace. Before they rolled down to Pig City, Bomb was almost hit by them as he moved beside them. *The other piggies jump onto a trampoline and land in three different spots causing the whole city to catch on fire. *Red throws the pig, which causes him to break the wall, which gives Red and the egg enough room to escape. This causes King Pig's castle to come crashing down. Red and the egg make it safely to the nest, *However, the "Egg" turns out to be a rock. *the axe would chop the log just like at work. Boomstick: Wow Angry Birds Toons I Like Them Wiz: Yes On Angry Birds Toons Season 2 Trailer The Music Ends Angry Birds Stella Wiz: Mikael Hed Steve Pegram And Mikko Pöllä Are Making A 3D Cartoon All Time. Making A 3D Cartoon Was Angry Birds 3D Boomstick: What's 3D Animation Wiz? Wiz: 3D animation refers to the work of creating moving pictures in a digital environment that is three-dimensional. Was On Angry Birds Stella. Boomstick: Wow Cool Was I Wiz. Wiz: Yes Stella, – The de facto leader of the flock, Stella is described as adventurous, fierce, friendly, courageous and bold. Despite being very upset with Gale for the latter's departure and betrayal in the name of vanity, she still considers Gale a friend. Luca, Sky blue in color and similar in appearance to the Blues in the original game – The only boy in the flock and also the youngest. He is very playful and imaginative, and, unlike the others, has little to no ill-will towards Gale after the latter left the flock. Boomstick: Patrick John, The Flesh On Top In Black Hair Also known as the Bad Princess. - Was Trapped Inside The Icy Egg On Into Stella Balancing On Icy Egg The Icy Egg Right On To Poppy's Gong. The shockwave caused from this is so intense, All The Birds Are In Into Shockwave. The Icy Egg Broken Down. making it become a pile of ice Poppy gets off of the ground, confused, and when she snaps out of this confusion, she looks on to see her gong is ruined from the impact. Poppy is saddened by this sight. A Powerful Hero Bird Was Very Stronger. Using The Big Sword. And Spell & Monsters Cards Birds *Stella, Pink in color – The de facto leader of the flock, Stella is described as adventurous, fierce, friendly, courageous and bold. Despite being very upset with Gale for the latter's departure and betrayal in the name of vanity, she still considers Gale a friend. *Dahlia, Brownish in color and very owl-like in appearance – The brain of the flock and a smart inventor, but some of her inventions often backfire. *Luca, Sky blue in color and similar in appearance to the Blues in the original game – The only boy in the flock and also the youngest. He is very playful and imaginative, and, unlike the others, has little to no ill-will towards Gale after the latter left the flock. *Poppy, Light yellow in color and somewhat resembling a Cockatiel – Loud and boisterous, Poppy has a fondness for music, but the amount of noise she makes from her percussion often irks her friends instead, as Poppy frequently enjoys herself to the point she's unaware of the racket she makes. *Willow, Darker blue in color with feathers resembling dreadlocks (most of which are concealed underneath her signature striped, floppy hat) – Very shy, however, she is a very talented artist, and specializes in painting portraits. *Gale, the dark purple bird. Also known as the Bad Princess. – A selfish and extremely vain bird, formerly one of the flock and was once a close friend of Stella. She left the flock after discovering that, unlike her friends, the pigs were willing to have her as their queen without question and will answer her every whim. Despite leaving the flock, Gale remains highly motivated to keep the attention of her former friends, which often comes into direct conflict with her superiority complex. *Patrick John, The Flesh (mixed orange and white skin) On Top In Black Hair Also known as the Bad Princess. - Was Trapped Inside The Icy Egg On Into Stella Balancing On Icy Egg The Icy Egg Right On To Poppy's Gong. The shockwave caused from this is so intense, All The Birds Are In Into Shockwave. The Icy Egg Broken Down. making it become a pile of Poppy gets off of the ground, confused, and when she snaps out of this confusion, she looks on to see her gong is ruined from the impact. Poppy is saddened by this sight. A Powerful Hero Bird Was Very Stronger. Using The Big Sword. And Using Spell & Monsters Cards Wiz: And The Pigs Turn Boomstick: Handsome Pig wears a blond wig that can be shown when he jumps upwards. He has thicker eyebrows, though he looks a bit simular to a Minion pig. While this may be the result of Gale's golden crown, Handsome Pig has romantic feelings for Gale and is always stepping up to do things for her. He is willing to do anything for her, such as saving her from dangerous plants in Piggy Love. As proven in Friends Whenever, his willingness to do things for Gale is not because of her crown. While the other piggies ignore her because of her missing crown, Handsome Pig first single-handedly transports her to the Big Treehouse, then searches for and returns her crown. He did likely because of his romantic feelings for Gale. Wiz: Handsome Pig On Angry Birds Stella? Pigs *Minion Pigs are the pigs who dutifully serve the King, although they would prefer to just have dumb fun. As a group, they're a competent and reliable work force, having constructed an entire city for their kind, in stark contrast to the tribal lifestyle of the birds. *Handsome Pig wears a blond wig that can be shown when he jumps upwards. He has thicker eyebrows, though he looks a bit simular to a Minion pig. While this may be the result of Gale's golden crown, Handsome Pig has romantic feelings for Gale and is always stepping up to do things for her. He is willing to do anything for her, such as saving her from dangerous plants in Piggy Love. As proven in Friends Whenever, his willingness to do things for Gale is not because of her crown. While the other piggies ignore her because of her missing crown, Handsome Pig first single-handedly transports her to the Big Treehouse, then searches for and returns her crown. He did likely because of his romantic feelings for Gale. Boomstick: Yes Wiz. It's Time To Critters Wiz: Puffhog Puffhogs are small hedgehog-like creatures that are brightly colored in appearance, except that they have soft fur instead of quills. Butterhorse Butterhorses are creatures that resemble seahorses with butterfly wings. Boomstick: Scorpionhorse Scorpionhorses resemble butterhorses, but with scorpion-like stingers on their tails.Landhammer 'Landhammers are green hammerhead shark-like creatures that sport legs instead of fins. Critters *'Puffhog: Puffhogs are small hedgehog-like creatures that are brightly colored in appearance, except that they have soft fur instead of quills. *'Butterhorse:' Butterhorses are creatures that resemble seahorses with butterfly wings. *'Scorpionhorse:' Scorpionhorses resemble butterhorses, but with scorpion-like stingers on their tails. *'Landhammer:' Landhammers are green hammerhead shark-like creatures that sport legs instead of fins. *'Skunk:' As its name suggests, this is an ill-tempered skunk. *'Tree Mammoth:' Tree mammoths are small mammoth-like creatures who live in treetops. *'Palmetrodon:' Palmetrodons are small Dimetrodon-like creatures whose heads and spines resemble a thumb and fingers on a hand. *'Mother and Baby Cave Beast:' Cave beasts are hulking, blue-and-yellow striped creatures that live in caves and are very dangerous. Boomstick: Well The Monsters Turn. Wiz: RadaTric 'Radatric Is A Electric Hound Are Using Electric Powers, yellow skin and black striped hound that live on The Cave. Boomstick: '''Tigkey '''Tigkey Using The Vines On To Hiding Sometimes a red skin monkey's head and tiger's body live by jungle. '''Trion '''Trion It's A Powerful Monster Own His Stronger on lion's body skin yellow and grey armor it live by jungle Monsters *'RadaTric: 'Radatric Is A Electric Hound Are Using Electric Powers, yellow skin and black striped hound that live on The Cave. *'Salafider: Salafider Is A Power Fire Salamander On Goes Fiery, a red skin a the tail on fire and big claws on his hands creature in live the volcano. *'Rosamado: '''Rosamado A Rose Woman On Into Using Vines Tangled All Enemies, a rose on her head and her arms on flowers on them in live at mother nature. *'Icewolf:' Icewolf Is A New Wolf Breath Ice, a blue skin and his yellow gold armor it live by antarctica. *'Sabreshark: Sabreshark A Sabretooth Tiger shark was on to make sharptooth a shark head on to sabretooth tiger's body it live by ocean. *'Tigkey: '''Tigkey Using The Vines On To Hiding Sometimes a red skin monkey's head and tiger's body live by jungle *'Snakesquatch: 'Snakesquatch Is A Power BigSnakeFoot On His Muscles On snake's head and sasquatch's body it live by antarctica. *'Trion: 'Trion It's A Powerful Monster Own His Stronger on lion's body skin yellow and grey armor it live by jungle. *'Slothopus: 'Slothopus it was tired octopus to tangled a sloth's body and octopus hands it live by sea. Enemy Monsters *'Eyeon: 'A Eye Monster Which Means He Can Fly has eye and bat wings live by cave. *'Batbie: A Zombie Bat It live by graveyard *'''Drag-Hawk: '''A Dragon Bird Was A It's A Dragon It live by cave Wiz: The Using By Monster Cards. Use By Patrick John Boomstick: Well all Gather Using The Trap Cards to traps all monsters Boomstick: Wow Was Powerful Wiz: In The Storm Which Gale And Stella Made Huge Explosion 1,5000 Mach Explosion collide fall back But Gale gave the totem, the head fell accidentally has the skunk Feats *Stella Balancing On Icy Egg The Icy Egg Right On To Poppy's Gong. The shockwave caused from this is so intense, All The Birds Are In Into Shockwave. 1,000,000,000 *In The Storm Which Gale And Stella Made Huge Explosion collide fall back But Gale gave the totem, the head fell accidentally has the skunk *In The Golden Queen Gale Has A Golden Egg *In You Asked For It Patrick John Defeat Gale Warp Into Piggy Island *Patrick John Took A Golden Eggs Boomstick: Angry Birds Stella Was new Show Wiz: Thanks The Trailer Ends Angry Birds Stella Piggy Tales Wiz: The White Background Which Piggies Are In The Whith Backgrlund Category:Angry Combatants